wfatality72fandomcom-20200214-history
United Nations Space Command
The United Nations Space Command is the military, exploratory, and scientific agency of the Unified Earth Government which acted as the emergency executive body of the human race at large for a time. The UNSC was formed in the 22nd century, a time when remnants of old cultural ideologies clashed for supremacy in the Sol System. Subordinate to the United Nations as a military operations force, the UNSC fought against communist and fascist forces during the Interplanetary War. In the aftermath of the war, humanity was brought together and united under a single governing body known as the Unified Earth Government. The UNSC became subordinate to the UEG as mankind explored into the stars, and the United Nations had largely been an administrative body for the nation governments on Earth. The Security Council serves as the controlling group of the UNSC that supervises and coordinates operations, discusses their goals and ambitions, and deals with personnel affairs. History Organization The United Nations Space Command, while synonymous to the Department of Defense, is a significant body in the Executive branch of the Unified Earth Government. The Security Council possesses complete controlling power in the UNSC, and was one of the most powerful bodies in the UEG during the First Great War. The responsibilities of the UNSC were divided into departments such as the Armed Forces or the Engineering Corps which reported directly to High Command. UNSC High Command —''Main Page: UNSC High Command '''UNSC High Command', abbreviated HIGHCOM, is the highest operational authority in the United Nations Space Command which is in charge of all personnel, equipment, operations, and facilities used by the Armed Forces. High Command replaces the Office of the Secretary of Defense and other offices subordinate to the Secretary of Defense, adopting their responsibilities of assisting the Department of Defense in policy development, planning, resource management, fiscal, and program evaluation responsibilities. The Security Council is an assemblage of top-level officers from all branches of the military that discusses security, foreign policies, operations, and is considered a vital aspect of High Command. UNSC Armed Forces —''Main Page: UNSC Armed Forces The '''UNSC Armed Forces', also referred to as the UNSC Defense Force, is the military forces of the United Nations Space Command which consists of the Navy, Marine Corps, Army, and the Air Force. It was created in 2163 to act as the military faction of the United Nations against communist and fascist forces in the dawn of space colonization. High Command has administrative and operational control over the armed forces, with the Security Council being the coalition of top-level senior military figures. UNSC Personnel Command —''Main Page: UNSC Personnel Command '''UNSC Personnel Command', abbreviated PERSCOM, is a department in the UNSC High Command that deals with the transfers, promotions, and retirements of all UNSC personnel. UNSC Medical Corps —''Main Page: UNSC Medical Corps '''UNSC Medical Corps', abbreviated to UNSC MED CORPS, is a branch of the UNSC High Command responsible for health administration to UNSC personnel and biomedical research. The UNSC Medical Corps administers medical treatments, drugs, and other procedures authorized by the United Nations Space Command. They are the physicians and medics who made sure that personnel receive medical attention so they can be quickly returned to duty. They have established policies on which drugs are legal and which are not. They were directly responsible for making brain mutagens illegal in the UNSC military. UNSC Engineering Corps —''Main Page: UNSC Engineering Corps '''UNSC Engineering Corps', abbreviated ENGCORP, is a department in the UNSC High Command that is responsible for human exploration, surveying planets viable for colonization, and conducting other relatable research to colonization and terraforming. UNSC Judge Advocate General's Corps —''Main Page: UNSC Judge Advocate General's Corps '''UNSC Judge Advocate General's Corps', abbreviated JAG, is a department in High Command concerned with legal matters, serves in court martials, issues rules and regulation protocols, and investigates legal issues that warrants possible military action. UNSC Ordnance Commission —''Main Page: UNSC Ordnance Commission '''UNSC Ordnance Commission' is a department in the UNSC High Command that approves the contracting of certain technologies and blueprints created through businesses and civilian groups. UNSC Fleet Auxiliary —''Main Page: UNSC Fleet Auxiliary '''UNSC Fleet Auxiliary' is a department in the UNSC High Command that delivers resources, supplies, and assets across the UNSC. Fleet Auxiliary operates much like an intergalactic postal service, except exclusively for the military Category:Unified Earth Government Category:United Nations Space Command Category:Department of Defense